


The Gummy Bear Guild Series

by TimeForChange



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: Gummybear Guild, Mabinogi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeForChange/pseuds/TimeForChange
Summary: Cute stories I've written for my Family and Guild on Mabinogi.





	1. Gone Pubbing

_**BANG** _

"What was that sound?!" Meg said as she jumped awake.

"I don't know..." Val says as he grabs his guns, "I'm gonna go see"

 

Val slowly walks out into the hallway, he heard quiet giggles and mumbling from outside the house.

He made his way to the front door and just as he reached for the knob, it swings open, nearly hitting him in the face.

Val bounces back just before it hits him and stares at the two figures in front of him, his look of worry and confusion quickly turning to relief and annoyance.

  
"OhoHEY DAAAAAD" Pika says loudly, while Saiga starts giggling.

  
Pika and Saiga were clearly drunk, laughing and wobbling around. Saiga was holding pika up with his arm, clearly struggling due to his own intoxication.

"Pika fell in a trash can" he said in between laughs. Val sighs and shakes his head, moving away from the door so they could walk in.

Val starts walking back to his and meg's room as he hears Pika and Saiga singing bohemian rhapsody in the quietest voice they can do whilst drunk and smiles slightly.

  
"God, they're gonna be hungover in the morning" he says and goes back to bed.


	2. Relaxing Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fyllaria decides to take a day to herself.

It was a nice sunny day in Erinn, the sheep were roaming around the grassy fields of Tir Chonaill as the birds chirped in the trees. Fyllaria stepped off of the Moon gate and took in the sight around her, she had been spending the past week fighting monsters and had finally decided to take a day to relax.

She made her way over to a nice flat spot in the grass and set her backpack down before grabbing a blanket, laying it out and sitting down on it. She then pulled a Tupperware dish out of the backpack along with a water bottle and set them down beside her.  
She sat back with her hands supporting herself and closed her eyes, taking in the peace and quiet until-  
  
“HEY FYLLARIA!” she heard along with footsteps running over.  
Fyllaria opened her eyes to see Pika running towards her, a giant smile on her face and practically dragging Ryu behind her as she attempted to keep up.  
  
“Oh, hey Pika, hey Ryu” Fyllaria said, a slight smile on her face, “What are you two up to?”

“Ah not much, we were just running some dungeons. What about you?” Pika replied

“I thought I would take some time for myself…in Tir…Alone” Fyllaria hinted, trying to be kind.  
Pika nodded her head as if she was taking in what Fyllaria had said.  
“Oh, well it was great seeing you Fyllaria-“ Ryu said but was cut off by Pika sitting down on the blanket next to Fyllaria, pulling Ryu down in the process.  
  
“Ah well I’m up for some classic chillaxin’” She said with a big smile on her face.  
Fyllaria sighed and opened the Tupperware dish of sandwiches, offering Pika and Ryu one.  
  
What Fyllaria thought would be a relaxing afternoon, ended up being full of jokes and laughter, and she couldn’t have asked for a better day.


End file.
